Betrayal
by Clare Caflix
Summary: Terkadang, manusia terlalu berani bertindak. Dan satu hal yang pasti, manusia dituntut bertanggungjawab terhadap tindakannya sendiri. RnR?
.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Mature Content, OOC, Typo**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Pair: SasuSaku & SasuHina [50:50]**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

"Sasuke- _kuun!"_ Sebuah suara merdu terdengar, asalnya dari gadis cantik berambut pink lembut yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Pulang bersama?" suara baritone menyambut setelah gadis itu mendekat, seulas senyum tipis terlukis setelahnya.

Si gadis bermata _emerald_ langsung menghambur dan memeluk lengan kokoh sang kekasih, mencium aroma musk di tubuh tegap, memanjakan diri dalam pesonanya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menggerakkan jari ke arah dahinya—"Kukira kau tadi bilang ada latihan klub."—lalu menyentil dahi berukuran lebar itu tanpa ragu, seolah-olah sudah sering kali ia melakukannya.

"Ittai! Sasuke- _kun!"_

Sasuke tak merespon, ia malah menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Jalan di sebelah kiriku."

Mereka pulang bersama, berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan diisi oleh celotehan Sakura yang bersemangat menceritakan ini dan itu. Tentang teman satu klubnya yang kata Sakura pintar bukan main dan beruntung Sakura bisa satu tim dengannya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi komentar. Ia biarkan Sakura yang mendominasi perbincangan ini.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Nanti malam Ino ulang tahun. Kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh. Jemput aku ya? Ya… ya... ya...?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Suaranya merendah, "Aku tidak bisa, Sakura."

"Ha?"

"Aku ada urusan," Sasuke menatapnya. "Dan jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu," ia menambahkan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tidak bisa ya?" Suara Sakura mendadak lirih.

"Maaf, kau bisa ajak Naru—"

"Kenapa sih tiap malam hari Sasuke- _kun_ sering tidak bisa menemaniku?"

Sasuke menjelaskan. "Ayolah, kau tahu urusan pekerjaanku kan? Jangan merajuk begitu."

"Tapi setidaknya kan kau bisa sempatkan sedikit waktumu." Sakura mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke mengendur.

Mendapati tangan kekasihnya terlepas, Sasuke berhenti. "Sakura…"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, kau bisa ajak temanmu yang lain. Siapa pun itu beritahukan padaku nomor telepon beserta alamat rumahnya dan aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi bersamanya."

Kepala gadis itu mendongak. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengajak temanku tapi dia tidak bisa ikut. Masa aku sendirian nanti?"

"Temanmu yang lain? Jangan pergi sendiri."

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. Gurat harapan masih tersirat di matanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. "Akan kuminta Naruto menemanimu. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, akan kutelepon kau malam nanti."

Bola mata Sakura membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura berbinar senang. "Jam berapa?"

"Di atas jam dua belas. Jangan sampai tertidur."

"Janji, ya Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn. Aku janji."

.

*.*.*.*

.

Bulan telah merangkak naik, diikuti bintang-bintang yang bermunculan di hamparan langit malam. Memantulkan cahaya redup yang terselubung kabut tipit karena mendung.

Memainkan ponsel di tangan kanan, Sasuke melirik arlojinya sekilas.

Ia lalu menyentuh layarnya dan menelepon seseorang.

Sepatunya begerak mengetuk alas mobil tanda tak bisa menyabarkan diri menunggu sambungannya diangkat di seberang sana.

" _Sasuk—"_

"Sakura, Naruto sudah datang?" Sasuke memotong cepat.

" _Belum, kan tadi sudah kubilang aku akan menelepon kalau dia sudah—"_

Sasuke memutus telepon. Jemarinya begerak cepat mencari sebuah nama dan menelepon seseorang lagi.

Nada dering ke enam, telepon tak diangkat. Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran mobil. Ibu jari dan telunjuk bergerak memijit pelipis.

Sampai akhirnya suara tunggu terputus dan tergantikan dengan berisik samar.

Sasuke tak ragu meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kau di mana, _dobe!"_

" _Macet, Sas! Kau tak tahu jalanan Tokyo bisa semacet ini meskipun malam hari? Tapi jangan khawatir sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau absen menemani Sakura? Apa kau ada—"_

"Aku bertemu rekan kerja ayahku dan dia sudah menunggu sejak lima belas menit lalu!" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar, namun sebenarnya ada gigitan di sana.

" _Lah salah sendiri! Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sedari tadi?"_

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi sebelum memastikan Sakura dijemput olehmu?"

Suara Naruto terdengar membahana di seberang. _"Wah, wah meskipun sibuk, kau ternyata masih perhatian pada pacarmu, ya?"_

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan temannya. "Aku titip Sakura. Pulangkan dia maksimal jam sepuluh, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

" _Oke lah."_

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke langsung tancap gas keras-keras.

.

*.*.*.*

.

Sorot lampu bekerlip menjelajah ruangan, musik yang mampu menggetarkan gendang telinga, dan suara dentingan gelas di sana sini menjadi tempat tujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju sudut ruang dalam keremangan, membelah massa yang turun ke lantai disko dan bergerak liar di sana.

Perempuan berbedak tebak, dengan parfum merebak dan lipstik menyala berusaha meraih pemuda itu, menggodanya, memberikan tatapan lapar dan seduktif.

Sasuke mengabaikan mereka. Fokusnya hanya satu, menemui orang yang sudah ada janji dengannya.

"Sas!" suara teriakan terdengar di tengah kebisingan. Sasuke menyapu pandang dan mendapati pria dewasa yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hah?!" tanyanya sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke erat.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Di mana dia?"

"Whoah whoah santai dulu, Sas! Kau tidak ingin minum dulu?"

Pria itu mengajak Sasuke duduk di sofa nyaman berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Lalu memanggil pelayan bar dengan gestur tangannya.

Setelah memesan minuman, mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya. "Ada yang tidak beres?"

Suara tawa menggelegar. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu."

"Karena tidak biasanya kau mengajakku duduk seperti ini jika semuanya baik-baik saja."

Tangan besar pria gemuk mengambil rokok dari saku, menghidupkan pemantik pada ujungnya. "Sejujurnya, dia sudah dibawa _client_ lain."

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Eh, m-maksudku kau datang terlambat dan ada penawar lebih tinggi jadi kami melepaskannya."

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Kau bisa memilih yang lain, tak kalah bagus kok. Wanita yang di sana contohnya." Si pria menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah bar, perempuan berpakaian ketat warna merah maroon.

Sasuke tak mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia terus menatap pria itu.

"Kurasa aku sudah pesan Karin terlebih dahulu."

"Tentu, tentu saja kau sudah pesan dia dan aku—" Canggung, pria di depannya agak salah tingkah menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. "—aku akan memberi jam tambahan gratis."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tipe pemilih," geramnya.

"T-tentu aku tahu dan kau—"

"Kau tahu kalau aku hanya mau bersama Karin, kan?" Nada suara Sasuke yang serendah bisikan entah mengapa terdengar jelas di telinga pria itu, padahal suasana di sini begitu bising karena musik DJ.

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Aku ada beberapa perempuan bagus dan kau bisa memilih—"

"Dan kau malah melepas pesananku." Sasuke berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Pria gendut juga langsung mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, sudah kubilang aku punya beberapa orang yang tak kalah dari si Karin itu!"

Sasuke tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Dia hebat di ranjang, kebanyakan _client-_ ku bahkan puas dengannya. Namanya Rin! Dia cantik, tinggi, dan pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sas!" terengah, pria itu mengejar Sasuke, bagaimana pun ia harus mempertahankan langganannya satu ini.

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataannya, ia terus melangkahkan kaki.

"Sas, oi Sas!"

Tak ada respon.

Senjata terakhir. "Sas, aku punya seorang yang masih suci!"

Kehabisan napas, pria gendut itu berpegangan pada dinding.

Samar-samar, ia lihat siluet tubuh tegap Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

Pria gendut menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana bobotnya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Bobot dalam hal apa? Kalau di ranjang, dia belum pengalaman tentu saja."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke terlihat malas duluan. "Bagaimana dengan wajah dan tubuh. Aku tidak mau yang pas-pasan."

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri."

"Dia buruk rupa berarti," Sasuke berkomentar.

Si gendut memutar bola mata. "Kubilang lihat sendiri bukan berarti dia buruk rupa, Sas."

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

.

*.*.*.*

.

Sasuke tidak percaya. Apa si gendut ini mengajaknya bercanda?

Dilihatnya seorang gadis mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan kaus lengan panjang kedodoran, memakai _flat shoes_. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepala menunduk dalam, poni tebal menutupi dahi dan apa-apaan ini? Apa Sasuke tak salah lihat kalau gadis ini baru saja… menangis?

Sasuke menatap si gendut tajam. "Kau yakin menjual gadis ingusan bau kencur ini padaku?"

Yang ditanya malah meringis. "Dia anak baru. Hari pertama datang ke sini, wajar saja. Dan—hei! Ini dia perempuan lain yang kubilang tadi." Si gendut menunjuk tiga wanita muda yang bersama mereka di ruangan itu juga. Cantik sih, dan seksi juga tapi Sasuke tampak tak tertarik.

Ia kembali menatap gadis berponi tebal. "Dia bisa apa?"

Menggaruk tengkuk, pria gendut menjawab agak gelagapan. "Err kurasa dia bisa umm... entahlah dia belum mendapat klien dan belum dipromosikan. Aku belum tahu, kau yang pertama."

Sasuke mendecih, sudah positif pasti gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain menangis dan menjerit.

"Hei, tapi dia masih suci!" si gendut menambahkan, berusaha menaikkan harga perempuannya yang sudah turun drastis saat pertama kali lihat di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju perempuan di sebelahnya, meneliti, mengamati keseluruhan tubuh, lalu menilai. Ia terus melakukannya hingga berhenti pada perempuan ke tiga, paling ujung. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ambil dia." Sasuke berucap. Matanya menatap lurus pada perempuan di depannya. Perempuan berambut ikal coklat.

Perempuan itu melebarkan mata sesaat, namun tersenyum setelahnya. Mendapati kliennya kali ini adalah pemuda luar biasa tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan atletis yang pasti berotot dengan badan maskulin sempurna.

Si gendut menepuk tangannya sekali. Wajahnya senang dan terlihat lega, "Sudah kubilang kau akan suka dengan Rin. Aku tak salah pilih—"

"Bukan dia." Mata Sasuke masih menatap lurus kepada si rambut coklat. "Tapi si poni rata itu," tambahnya.

Hening sesaat, semuanya cengo. Tak ada yang menyangka.

Sasuke berbalik menatap gadis di ujung, yang tubuhnya sudah kembali bergetar dan poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang lengket karena air mata. "Siapa namanya?"

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya si gendut berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali. "Dia… Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

* * *

.

 **I would be grateful if you mind to review**

.

.

 **Clare Caflix**


End file.
